Nothing is Impossible
by Ravenwood316
Summary: John dared to tell Sherlock something was impossible and now has to live with the consequences. Johnlock and Mystrade mostly with possiable side parings, Mpreg, yaoi, don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to my first ****_Sherlock_**** fic! This was just an idea I had one night and decided to run with it. Please be as honest as you can and leave a review. I want to know of any mistakes I made, if I screwed up the characters, or if I need to change anything. Thank you and enjoy!**

***~Ravenwood316**

* * *

><p>Sherlock was bored.<p>

Sure a lot had happened in the last three years. He had faked his death, chased down all of Moriarty's men all over the globe, showed up out of the blue staying he was alive, stopped John from marrying a woman by confessing his love for the ex-army doctor at said doctor's wedding, was reinstated at the Yard, and started dating John when he finally for gave Sherlock for the stunt he played at the wedding.

So here he was six months later having just finished a case and completely bored out of his mind.

John was at the surgery and Sherlock was left alone in the flat with his skull and his violin. Sherlock had just finished composing another piece for his violin, and was standing in his normal place in front of the window with his bow at the ready when he saw something intriguing.

Outside on the street was a young couple walking with a little girl between them. Now normally the detective wouldn't be affected by the site but lately he had felt like something had been missing from his and John's relationship.

They had talked of children yes, and John had expressed interest in the idea and said he wanted children but that was as far as the conversation reached. Sherlock wanted children of their own and John had said it was impossible but what John forgot was that nothing was impossible for Sherlock Holmes.

Sherlock gently set down his violin and walked back to his bedroom and pulled out the experiment he had been working on behind John's back. He had been working on it for a while now but only recently had all the ingredients to try it. Reaching into the box he kept it in Sherlock pulled out a vial of green liquid and held it up to the light examining the mixture.

"So far so good," the detective murmured to himself

"Mixture E seems to be ready to test but this time I think I should consider adding other variables." he concluded writing down his observations in one of his notebooks before putting everything away and placing the box back in its hiding place. Sherlock had just placed everything back and was picking up his violin again when John walked through the door.

"John what are you doing home? You're normally not back before six." The younger man asked as his boyfriend hung up his coat.

"The surgery wasn't very busy today so they let me leave early as long as I agreed to go on call." The doctor replied before going into the kitchen to make a kettle of tea with the detective following behind him.

"Have you given any thought to that office party Greg invited us to?" John wondered as he reached for their mugs and cursing softly when he found Sherlock had placed them on a higher shelf by mistake.

"Do we have to go John?" The taller man asked as he pulled down the cups and handed them to his partner.

"Sherlock we're on their payroll now so technically we are part of the office." John replied pouring the tea and handing Sherlock his cup. Said man just huffed like a child and sipped his tea till he remembered his experiment and smirked as an idea formed in his head as he filed it away in his Mind Palace for later.

* * *

><p>Over the next few weeks Sherlock worked on stabilizing his experiment as well as accepting a few of the cases that were submitted to his website as well as to John's blog. John thought it was odd that Sherlock wasn't complaining that the cases were too easy or not worth his time.<p>

But the doctor was just happy that his partner was actually doing something instead of calling him every hour to tell John that their neighbor is having another affair or that he thinks the mail carrier is plotting to kill somebody.

When the day of the party finally arrived Sherlock had deemed his experiment ready enough to move into the testing phase. Sherlock hid the vials of liquid in his coat and inwardly smirked when he saw that John hadn't noticed him slip them into his pocket.

Once at the party Sherlock waited till no one was watching the punch bowl before pouring in his experiment and mixing it with the punch. Pouring a glass for himself Sherlock sipped his drink as he re-joined John who was chatting with Lestrade.

"Sherlock glad you could make it!" Greg grinned as the taller man joined the group

"John said we had to." Sherlock replied downing the rest of his cup and noticing that the others in the office were now drinking his experiment.

"Well still its good you turned up. You know Mycroft should be here soon as well." Lestrade told him earning a grin from John and a confused look from Sherlock.

"Why would my brother show up here? Yes there happens to be a large table filled with sweets and cake, but last I checked simply shouting cake wasn't a way to make the fat git appear." Sherlock wondered before seeing the blush and Greg's face and the glare he was receiving from John.

"Sherlock Greg and Mycroft are dating." John growled at his partner as the consulting detective simply stood there looking a bit lost.

"Well how was I supposed to know that John? I mean really John, Mycroft and I do not have what one would call a close sibling relationship and last time I checked Lestrade was still seeing his ex-wife who is still keeping numerous affairs." Sherlock huffed before turning away from the pair and pouring himself another glass of experiment.

A few moments later just like the DI predicted Mycroft Holmes walked through the door wearing one of his many three piece suits and twirling his umbrella as he walked over to Greg and gave him a soft peck on the lips.

"Hello Gregory, hello John." Mycroft greeted taking note of his brother's lover before spotting his younger brother standing off to the side still drinking punch.

"If you two would excuse me I think I should go say hello to my brother." The politician told the pair before walking over to Sherlock.

"Sherlock what did you do to the punch?" Mycroft asked as soon as he reached his brother

"I don't know what you're talking about Mycroft. What would make you think I did anything to the punch?" the younger Holmes asked innocently not looking at his brother as he watched Greg get himself a glass of the punch. Mycroft also saw this and dragged his brother from the room so they could talk privately

"Answer me Sherlock what was in that punch?!" Mycroft demanded before his brother finally sighed and told him

"An experiment of mine. I needed extra variables so I could test my theory and reach a final result quicker." Sherlock confessed glaring slightly at his older brother.

"And what exactly is this experiment Sherlock?" the politician ground out trying to keep his temper in check at the thought that his brother may be poisoning his lover as well as most of the police force.

"To put it simply brother it was a male fertility drug I created. You see I want children and so does John but the idiot said it was impossible to have our own children. I had offered adoption or surrogacy but he refused to listen.

"So to prove that it wasn't impossible I created the drug and after testing it on rats and my neighbor's dogs I deemed it ready for human trial. I mixed it into the punch when I got here hence why I've been drinking it for half the night." Sherlock explained as Mycroft put all the pieces together.

"So it worked in the animals without any adverse effects to the parent or the child?" Mycroft wondered as he watched Lestrade get another glass of Sherlock's mixture.

"None at all. I even took each test group to a vet to track their progress and health. Each impregnated male had a healthy pregnancy as well as a healthy birth with healthy offspring. Though my neighbor did wonder why his male dog could now carry puppies." Sherlock replied.

"And all the subjects had to do was drink the concoction you gave them?"

"Yes, I diluted it in water before giving it to them but yes all they did was drink it. I went the extra step in a few cases and injected the liquid drug before also having them drink it. I performed this version on myself as well to test the effects on the human bloodstream.

"So far I have not suffered any adverse effects other than I am highly sensitive to touch at the moment and I have a strong desire for John to take me in the supply closet. Now if you would excuse me brother." The younger Holmes stated before handing his cup to his brother and stalking over to John, and whispering something in his ear causing the doctor to blush before both said their farewells and left to most likely have sex in another cab.

* * *

><p>Unlike what Mycroft had predicted Sherlock and John waited till they reached 221B Baker Street before jumping one another. All the way up the stairs to their flat the couple left a trail of their clothing starting with their coats and Sherlock's scarf before ending outside the door to John's room with their shoes, socks, and undergarments.<p>

Though he was enjoying having the great Sherlock Holmes completely at his mercy the doctor in John couldn't help take in the dilated pupils and ragged breathing patterns that fit a person under the influence of something rather than just pure lust. While he wasn't as good as his partner living with a Holmes had taught John to be observant of his surroundings.

John had found Sherlock's experiment but had elected not to tell the other man that he knew about it. He still didn't know what it was but judging by Sherlock's appearance the consulting detective had decided to use himself as a test subject. The doctor was about to confront his lover about it just as Sherlock's teeth connected to a very sensitive place on his neck causing him to moan. "Sherlock if you don't stop biting my neck you're going to break the skin." John moaned leaning into the bite as his lover pulled away "Well then get on with it Dr. John Hamish Watson and take me already!" the dark haired man growled looking up at him with eyes so blue they seemed to glow white in the dim lighting of the bedroom.

At those words all thoughts of Sherlock experimenting on himself left the doctor's head as he reached into a drawer and pulled out their preferred brand of lube and slicking his fingers. John then quickly slipped into Sherlock causing the younger man to moan loudly and arch his back off the bed before his doctor added another finger brushing that small bundle of nerves that made the detective see stars and the world spin backwards.

Just as John was about to add a third finger Sherlock caught him off guard by gripping his shoulders and flipping their positions and removing John's fingers from his nether regions before grabbing the bottle and slicking up John's proud rock hard member.

Once Sherlock deemed the erection slick enough he positioned himself above it and with a wicked grin impaled himself on it in one go causing both parties to moan and let lose several strings of curses before the taller man finally started to move giving John quite the show. Sherlock's eyes were closed and he was clearly enjoying himself as he rode John like a fine derby horse.

The detective was finally quenching the fire he had felt since injecting mixture E into his veins and through the heavy lust that filled his body and clouded his sharp mind he took note that John was also enjoying it before the older man flipped them again making sure they wouldn't lose contact but ended up rolling them to the floor before John took him fully and fiercely.

* * *

><p>It took a couple weeks to confirm any results but after a very short phone call to his brother and several pharmacy brand tests as well as his own blood test he ran Sherlock had it confirmed.<p>

That night Sherlock actually cooked a full meal of chicken parmesan, a nice salad, bread sticks, and a chocolate cake for dessert. When John arrived home he found the table set for two, candles lit, and a chilled bottle of wine just as Sherlock pulled supper from the oven.

"Sherlock not that I'm complaining, because I'm definitely not. But what happens to be the occasion?" the doctor asked as he washed up and helped his lover put everything on the table.

"Can't a man do something nice for his boyfriend every now and then John?" Sherlock asked

"Yes only you don't do anything like this unless you have bad news, got into a spat with Mycroft or your mother, or you want something and know that I won't like it." came the reply as John sat down in his chair and fixed himself a plate.

"Well I don't think its bad news, I haven't talked to mummy in month and while I did call Mycroft we didn't have a spat John. I also think you'll like this news but then again you might say no so I decided to make dinner." Sherlock huffed fixing his own plate of food. Once they had finished their meal and polished off slices of the cake did Sherlock deem it appropriate to tell John his news.

"John I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review if you enjoyed it, if you didn't enjoy it leave one anyway and thank you for reading!^^<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay chapter two is up! Thank you to the four people who left reviews, the three who added the story to their favorites, and the six who added it to their alerts! Please enjoy this chapter as well and don't forget to review and tell me what you think!^^**

***~Ravenwood316**

* * *

><p>After John promptly fainted Mycroft following a thoroughly pissed Lestrade demanding answers<p>

"What the hell Sherlock?! Mycroft said that this was your doing! For the past few days I've been puking my guts up, craving strange things, my back hurts, and I finally understand what you mean every time you tell Mycroft that he smells like a sewer!" the Detective Inspector yelled waking John and causing the elder Holmes brother to glare at his lover

"You bought me this cologne Gregory!" Mycroft huffed

"Yes and at the time I thought it smelled nice on you. Now I simply can't stand the stench and I have no idea what I was thinking of when I bought you that bottle!" Greg lashed back as John watched with a confused look and Sherlock sat back down grinning like a small child at Christmas.

"Sherlock why are Greg and your brother in our flat?" John asked trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

"Shut up John this is interesting watching Lestrade yell at someone else for a change and the fact that it is Mycroft he is yelling at makes it that much better!" Sherlock replied still grinning like a child as he watched his brother and case monkey have a row in the middle of his sitting room.

While John could understand Sherlock's glee at watching the DI tear into his older brother John couldn't help but remember what his lanky lover had told him before he passed out.

"Sherlock what did you mean when you told me that you were pregnant?" John asked causing every eye in the room to turn to the dark haired Holmes on the couch.

"Pregnant? How the hell can you be pregnant Sherlock? You're a man!" Greg asked trying to make sense of everything.

"Simple I took several tests as well as performed the necessary blood tests to prove that in fact I am pregnant with your child John." The consulting detective sighed before turning to Greg

"Yes Lestrade I know my own anatomy but judging by the symptoms you gave, I would say that not only are you also expecting but you are as far along as me which is roughly two weeks from the office party you threw." Sherlock told the other man with a bored expression on his face.

"Sherlock explain please!" John shouted causing Sherlock to flinch at his tone remembering the one the doctor had when Sherlock returned.

"To put it simply John we talked of children and while you said you wanted them you told me it was impossible no matter what option I offered you.

"So to prove that it wasn't impossible I did a series of experiments and created a male fertility drug that I then tested on several animals including our neighbor's dog and in each test group the subjects were able to have healthy pregnancies and offspring with no ill effect to the subject.

"Once I deemed the experiment safe to test on humans I injected myself with it but deciding I needed a larger test group I took a vile of it with us to the police office party and mixed it into the punch bowl." Sherlock replied challenging John with his gaze to say anything.

"So wait you mean the whole precinct can now get pregnant?!" Greg demanded as Mycroft simply watched from where he sat in his brother's chair.

"Only if they shared a bed with another male and were on the receiving end within a 48 hour period Lestrade, do keep up." Sherlock answered his gaze not wavering once from John's. It wasn't till Greg felt Mycroft pull him back did the officer notice the tension between John and Sherlock. John was sitting there calmly trying to take everything in while Sherlock looked absolutely terrified at what his reaction might be.

Mycroft had noticed it since John had woken up and wanting to protect his baby brother and was willing to have the doctor disappear if he harmed Sherlock in anyway but was as shocked as everyone else in the room when John got up and pulled Sherlock in to his arms.

"You stupid, infuriating, brilliant, beautiful man! I have no idea whether to be pied at you or to kiss you!" the doctor cried leaving Sherlock with such a look of pure shock on his face it made Greg giggle like a school girl and Mycroft to take a few photos with his phone.

"You're not mad?" Sherlock managed after a bit

"Mad? I'm furious Sherlock. You went behind my back and no matter what your animal testing proved you risked not only your life but those of everyone at that party including Greg. But I'm also extremely happy because God Sherlock we're going to be parents!" John told him pulling the younger man down so he could kiss him.

Greg was going to say something if Mrs. Hudson hadn't chosen that time to make her appearance

"What's with all the yelling up here boys? Oh Sherlock dear did you tell John the good news yet?" the elderly landlady asked causing John, Greg, and Mycroft to look at her.

"You told Mrs. Hudson before you told me?" John asked

"I wanted to know more about the symptoms of pregnancy and she happened to find me passed out in the bathroom one morning you left before I got up." Sherlock explained before Mycroft got up pulling Greg with him

"If you will excuse us I believe it's time I got Gregory home. We have a lot to discuss. Also Sherlock I would enjoy it if we kept in contact now that we will both be starting families, I would very much like to get to know my niece or nephew and I would like it if my own children knew you as well." Mycroft announced.

"Just stop hovering over me and then we can talk." Sherlock replied as Mycroft dragged Greg from the flat

"But I wanted to stay and see what happens!" they heard Lestrade complain as they watched Mycroft toss him into the back of one of his black cars and drive off the couple's flat.

* * *

><p>Over the next several weeks Donavon and Anderson announced that they were expecting a baby and surprisingly they only males affected by the experiment were Lestrade and Sherlock.<p>

John had been watching Sherlock ever since he announced they were expecting and being a doctor knew what to look for in a healthy pregnancy and was starting to worry about his lover.

Sherlock was much bigger than a normal pregnancy should look at five and a half months; while Sherlock was actually eating he wasn't eating enough to gain that much weight, and the consulting detective was also sleeping for far longer than one should.

Finally getting tired of worrying John shoved his expectant lover into a cab and dragged him to the Surgery where John worked and had Sara give the man an ultrasound after explaining everything to her.

"Well so far everything seems fine and the heartbeat sounds strong." The female doctor told them moving the wand around before spotting something strange.

"Hold up what do we have here." She muttered gaining the attention of her colleague and the man on the bed.

"What is it? What's wrong with my baby?!" Sherlock demanded

"John make her tell me what's wrong!" he added glaring at his lover.

"Nothing is wrong Mr. Holmes in fact all three babies seem to be doing fine." Sara told them as they sat there in stunned silence.

"I'll give you two a moment for this to sink in." she told them before leaving the room.

"Triplets?" John breathed breaking the silence

"Sherlock we're having triplets!" he gushed before pulling his still shocked lover into his arms and showering the pregnant man with kisses.

* * *

><p>After the shock had passed Sherlock and John talked excitedly about their triplets as Sara walked back in, printed out a few photos, and set the couple on their way.<p>

When the pair got out onto the street they found one of Mycroft's cars waiting for them. Once they were inside John and Sherlock were whisked away to Greg and Mycroft's flat.

When they arrived John helped Sherlock out of the car and up to his brother's flat before knocking on the door as Mycroft opened the door.

"Ah John, Sherlock do come in." The elder Holmes smiled as the couple walked in to find Greg sprawled across the couch sporting his own nicely rounded baby bump.

"Gregory get up and make room. We have guests." Mycroft told his lover as said DI sat up and moved over so Sherlock and John could sit down.

"When this is over Sherlock I am so kicking your ass all over London." Greg told his friend as the other detective sat down next to him.

"You can try Lestrade but I doubt you would get very far." Sherlock replied turning to Greg with his right hand splayed across his stomach as the DI simply huffed and looked away.

Mycroft and John were enjoying the spectacle before Mycroft remembered why he wanted them over.

"John might I have a word with you please in my study?" The politician asked before having the doctor follow him.

"What did you want to talk about Mycroft?" John asked taking the seat the other man offered.

"I was simply wondering when you planned on proposing to my brother." Mycroft told him catching John off guard.

"How did you know I was going to propose? You know what I don 't want to know you probably saw me bye the ring on one of the CCTVs." John huffed before pulling out the ring box and tossing to to Mycroft who caught it easily.

"It's a lovely ring John. I'm a bit surprised at your excellent taste." The elder Holmes brother told him looking down at the elegant silver band with a stripe of pink gold inlaid around the center with a small pink diamond.

"But may I ask why the pink gold and diamond?" He asked closing the box and handing it back to John.

"Simple the first case we solved together was also the first time we met. I like giving our cases names for my blog and I had named that case 'A Study in Pink'.

"I also had the ring engraved with the date we met and the case name as well. Sherlock would have gotten the reference Mycroft. I do believe being the British Government has made you slow." John laughed putting the ring away.

"I only occupy a minor position John." Mycroft huffed

"But I wanted to let you know that you have my blessing to marry my brother." He added smiling slightly at John's shocked expression.

* * *

><p>When John and Mycroft rejoined Greg and Sherlock the two men were discussing their children, and John learned that Greg was expecting twin boys while Mycroft found out he was getting two nephews and a niece.<p>

Later that evening after John and Sherlock returned to Baker street and told Mrs. Hudson the news the couple found themselves cuddled together on the couch.

"Just think three and a half more months and we're going to have triplets running around!" John breathed excitedly as he marveled at his partner's rounded stomach that held their children.

"I'll just be glad to have this extra weight off my back and hips. While I am happy about the children and that the experiment worked I really didn't think this one through enough." Sherlock sighed rubbing his left hip when he felt one of the babies lean against it.

John smiled and thought his life couldn't get any better than it already was. He had met the most interesting man in the world, moved in with him, somehow gotten him to fall in love with him, and now Sherlock was going to give him three beautiful children.

Pulling out the ring box John opened it and placed the box on top of Sherlock's bump with the ring facing the detective. Sherlock took one look at the ring before his eyes filled with tears. He knew exactly what the pink represented and if possible loved John even more for including their first case in the ring.

"Sherlock Holmes will you marry me?" John asked

"John Hamish Watson of course I will marry you." Came the reply before the two kissed and lost themselves to a night of pure bliss.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading!^^<strong>

**Leave a review if convenient, if inconvenient leave one anyway.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay three chapters! Welcome to the Johnlock wedding! I also want to know what you guys think Mycroft and Greg should name their boys. I already have names for the triplets and Andersen and Sally's baby just not the twins. Please leave a comment and enjoy!^^ **

**Pm me if you have any questions. Thanks!**

***~Ravenwood316**

* * *

><p>The next day John and Sherlock announced their engagement and three days later John met his lover's mother for the first time.<p>

John had been shoved into a black car and taken to the Diogenes Club so he had thought Mycroft had sent the car till he was let into the room set aside for Mycroft and found an older female version of Sherlock.

"You must be John." She stated as John was led into the room.

"I am but forgive me ma'am I have no idea who you are." The doctor replied

"I understand Sherly not to mention me but I find it hard that My never said anything. my name is Lenore Holmes and I am Mycroft and Sherlock's mother." Lenore informed him offering him a chair.

Lenore Holmes was a petite woman with curly dark hair and Sherlock's cheekbones and pale skin. She dressed like a woman of class and held herself with the same air her sons did

As John sat down he noticed a young woman looking through Mycroft's desk

"Enola leave your brother's things alone and come sit by me." Lenore told the girl who sighed and walked over before sitting on the edge of the desk.

"Yes mummy." She replied before turning to John and smiling

"So you're the famous John Watson?" She grinned looking him over.

John noted that Enola held no resemblance to either of her brothers. She was of medium height and build, had her mother's dark eyes, and she had dirty blonde hair that she wore long.

"I'm not that famous and I didn't know Sherlock had a sister." John told her trying to figure out why Sherlock never mentioned Enola.

"I've been away at school and as I'm sure you've seen with My and Sherly, we're not a very close family." She giggled.

"Yes but at least I knew about Mycroft." John replied quieting the girl before turning back to the mother

"I assume you're here about my engagement to your youngest son?" He told her.

"My said you were sharp. Yes I thought I should see my future son-in-law for myself. Mycroft has already told me about Sherlock's newest experiment so with you being the father I should meet you before the wedding." She replied looking him over.

"Just so you know I plan on marrying him whether or not you approve ma'am." John said keeping his eyes locked with hers

"As long as my son is happy I see no need to get involved but you will allow me to plan the wedding won't you? As tradition the bride's family will pay for everything." She smiled making it clear he had no say in the matter.

* * *

><p>After a few more hours of chatting and a promise of a family dinner latter in the week John returned home to Baker Street where he was met by a very emotional Sherlock.<p>

"John where were you?! You said you would be home early and you weren't! Explain yourself John!" The hormonal man shouted before John dragged him to the couch.

"I'm sorry I worried you Sherlock. I did get off early but was a bit distracted when I was taken to the Diogenes Club to meet your mother and younger sister." John explained kissing his fiancé's temple and feeling their children move under the hand he had on Sherlock's bump.

"Mummy and Enola are in town?" Sherlock asked his hand joining John's on his stomach cursing his brother for telling their mother about his upcoming wedding

"So what did they want with you John?" Sherlock wondered leaning into John's hand that had found its way into his hair.

"They wanted to meet me since I'm going to marry you. Also Mycroft told them about your experiment so they know about you and Greg." John answered working his fingers through his partner's curls

"Of course he did. Mycroft tells mummy everything. What else did she say?" The detective pondered hissing slightly when one of the babies delivered a sharp kick to one of his kidneys.

"She told me that she would handle everything pertaining to the wedding." John told him rubbing the spot that pained the other man

"Sounds like mummy. Just as long as she doesn't over do anything, I'd like to keep the wedding as small as possible." Sherlock murmured before falling asleep in John's arms with the doctor close behind him.

* * *

><p>A month later Sherlock found himself back in his childhood home sitting in his old bedroom wearing a black tuxedo waiting for his brother to come get him.<p>

"I feel like an idiot in this!" Sherlock growled pulling off his necktie and tossing it over his shoulder and opening his top two buttons

"Hey you're the one getting married you have to look like an idiot. At least you don't look like a beached whale!" Greg complained from where he laid on the bed

"If you've forgotten Lestrade I'm bigger than you are. Not only because I'm carrying three to your two. Also I had much less body fat before I was pregnant so there is a lot less to hide my condition." Sherlock told him turning to show off his huge size.

"Geez Sherlock us being pregnant is not a competition." Lestrade told him before the words sank in

"Hey did you just call me fat?!" Greg demanded as Mycroft opened the door.

"Sherlock they're ready for you. Oh seems like I interrupted something. I'll come back later." The politician told them starting to close the door before Greg stopped him

"Sherlock called me fat!" Greg announced thinking his lover would do something

"So he's been calling me fat for years and he has a point though, he was a lot thinner than you before you two became pregnant.

"But to make you happy, bad Sherlock stop calling people fat. Now put on your tie and get your arse downstairs and marry John before he realizes he can still leave with most of his sanity." Mycroft told them as his brother gave up fixing his tie before tying it into a messy bow and walking out.

"John lost his sanity the moment he met me and anything you say you fat git." Sherlock told his brother as he headed down the stairs and out into the garden where he was marrying John.

* * *

><p>John was eagerly awaiting Sherlock's arrival from his spot at the alter dressed in a white tux as he looked into the crowd.<p>

Lenore had indeed gone overboard and invited most of Sherlock's family while his own side of the wedding party consisted of his sister Harry, her wife Clara, Stamford, Murray, and a few of his friends form the army as well as a few from his Med school days. Just then Sherlock emerged from the house without Mycroft and started walking toward the alter so fast the string quartet hardly had time to play the wedding march before he reached John.

"What the hell happened to your tie and where is Mycroft?" John asked when he saw Sherlock's messy bow

"I took it off but Mycroft made me put it back on and if I had to guess he's snogging Lestrade in my bedroom." Sherlock replied before both men broke into giggles confusing the gathered guests before the priest started the ceremony.

The ceremony seemed to fly by till the priest announced that the couple had written their own vows starting with John.

"Sherlock when I first met you I thought you were amazing! Then I actually got to know you. You are childish, selfish, infuriating, dangerous, beautiful, cunning, loving, amazing, and several other things. I'm so happy we met and must be the luckiest man in the world to get you to agree to marry me." John told him locking his blue eyes with Sherlock's pale ones before the consulting detective took a shaky breath.

"I have never met another person who interests me as much as you do John. Not even Mycroft has ever been that interesting to me and I grew up with the fat git." was all Sherlock said but to John it was the greatest compliment he had ever received and showed him just how much Sherlock cared about him.

After the vows they exchanged rings and sealed their union with a kiss to the cheers of the crowd before everyone moved inside for the reception. Lenore had transformed the inside of the large manor house into an explosion of white, soft pink and pale blue. Everyone at the wedding had been informed of Greg and Sherlock's conditions so both couples had people coming up and asking what they were having and when the children were due.

* * *

><p>The event was nice and the whole evening felt like it was trapped in a small pocket of time where everything was perfect. John and Sherlock sat at a table in the center of the room watching the other and communicating in the secret language they had of facial expressions and body language simply drunk off each other's presence. While Sherlock was technically on bed rest John managed to convince him to share their first dance with the doctor much to the surprise to the entire Holmes family. When the song finished John and Sherlock stayed at their table hardly remembering to keep their hands to themselves.<p>

Mycroft looked around the room and thought that their mother had done a fantastic job of the whole affair and that his baby brother looked blissfully happy which he could never thank John enough for. Glancing over at his own expectant lover Mycroft thought this as good a time as any to ask Greg a very important question. Picking up his champagne glass and tapping it gently with a fork he managed to get everyone's attention.

"As older brother to the shall we say 'bride' I've been told I am expected to say something nice about my brother. Let me be the first to say never in a million years did I think we would ever be gathered for a wedding that involved Sherlock Holmes that didn't include a dead body." Mycroft opened getting a few laughs from his family and his brother saying

"I'm surprised you haven't inhaled the entire cake yet." To which he replied

"Give it time brother." Earning several more laughs

"But really Sherlock you've always hated weddings and here you are married to John and I couldn't be happier for you.

"John I do not think I will ever be able to thank you enough for making my brother happy but do know that if you hurt him in any way I can have you disappear and alter things to make it that you never existed." He told the couple causing Sherlock to blush and glare clutching John protectively as the ex-army doctor simply raised his glass and threw back the contents before getting another.

"Now that that's over, Greg I'd like to ask you something." Mycroft said turning to his lover as his brother used the distraction to drag John off to God knew where.

Getting down on one knee and pulling out a black box Mycroft took in the Inspector Detective's shocked face

"I have loved you since the first time we met when I bailed Sherlock out of jail for compromising a crime scene.

"I would be lost without you and while with my job I cannot promise to be around as much as I should and my life can be quite dull at times but if possible I would very much like to spend the rest of it with you. So what I am asking if that you Gregory Lestrade would do me the honor of marrying me?" Mycroft asked opening the box to show off a simple silver band inlaid with jade.

"Of course I'll marry you idiot!" Greg cried after a moment of silence throwing his arms around Mycroft kissing him deeply as everyone cheered at the engagement.

* * *

><p><strong>Leave a review if convenient, if inconvenient leave one anyway.<strong>

**Thanks for reading!^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to chapter four! there is still time to make suggestions for the Mystrade twins! Please enjoy!^^**

***~Ravenwood316**

* * *

><p>Sherlock and John had decided to put off the honeymoon until after the triplets were born seeing as Sherlock needed to stay on bed rest, and neither man wanted to travel at the moment.<p>

So the couple were staying at Holmes manor till they chose to return to London. Mrs. Hudson had stayed a few days but had returned to Baker Street that morning leaving her boys at the manor with Mycroft and Greg as Lenore and Elona took a trip to France.

John was currently walking around the house looking in the different rooms till he stumbled across an office that while well cared for looked like it hadn't been touched in years.

Walking in John found several framed photos sitting on the desk. Picking one up the doctor found a much younger Mycroft and Sherlock smiling back at him with another older boy he had never seen before.

The boy looked like a perfect cross between Mycrfot and Sherlock with his husband's cheekbones and eyes but with Mycroft's red hair and protective air about him. Looking at the other photos John stumbled across one with the same boy and a man who looked like an older Mycroft with Sherlock's strange eyes.

"That's our father and our older brother Sherrinford." Mycroft's voice sounded behind him causing the doctor to jump and almost drop the frame.

"Older brother? What happened?" John asked turning to his now brother-in-law

"To put it simply they both died." the politician replied walking over and picking up the first photo smiling sadly.

"Sherlock always liked Sherri better but was terrified of father. Father was the one to teach us the powers of deduction. Sherri was always better at it than we were and Sherlock looked up to him to the point he was like Sherri's shadow." Mycroft laughed lost in the memory.

"Father was running an errand and because mother had taken Sherlock and I out shopping Sherrinford went with father. It was a car accident, the other driver wasn't paying attention and hit father's car killing both Sherri and Farther instantly. Sherlock had just turned six." Mycroft added before setting the photo down.

"Right." John stated not for sure what to say to that but understanding why Sherlock didn't tell him about his father or older brother

"So do you know where Sherlock is?" John asked wanting to change the topic which Mycroft was grateful for.

"Yes last I saw him he was trying to beat Gregory with one of those cold case files he brought. Something about how a person had to be blind not to see who the killer was.

"I know Sherlock was given the files so he would rest and stay away from the Yard till after he's given birth but I think Gregory is regretting the decision now." Mycroft laughed as the two men left the office.

* * *

><p>John thought about what Mycroft had told him about Siger Holmes and their older brother Sherrinford as he walked into the sitting room and found Sherlock on one of the couches surrounded by case files.<p>

"What happened to Greg?" John asked as he moved his husband's legs so he could sit on the couch

"Left screaming for my brother." Sherlock replied placing his long legs across John's lap not looking up from the file in his hands.

"I was just talking to Mycroft." John started trying to gage if he should keep going

"About what? How he ate all of our left over wedding cake?" Sherlock asked peeking over the edge of the file.

"He only ate half. You and Greg ate the rest and no Sherlock. Why didn't you tell me about your father and Sherrinford?" John wondered as his spouce dropped the file he was holding.

"I found your father's old office and was looking at some photos when Mycroft told me what happened." John explained looking at Sherlock who was looking away

"I tried deleting that part of my life but it never worked. Mycroft was always mummy's favorite while Sherrinford was father's. As I grew up and did something well I was always told how my brothers did it better but unlike Mycroft, Sherrinford would always make time for me.

"As I'm sure my brother told you I was with him and mother when it happened. That was my first time in a morgue and while Mycroft and mummy's driver tried to keep me in the waiting area.

I found my way into the morgue and saw the bloody bodies of my father and oldest brother." Sherlock told him not realizing that he was crying till John pulled him as close as his stomach would allow and kissed them away.

"I'm sorry Sher I didn't even think of how painful the memories might be for you." John breathed as Sherlock buried his nose in the older man's neck

"So I'm guessing Enola is you half sister then?" John added changing the subject and causing Sherlock to laugh

"Mummy had been cheating on father with our uncle George." Sherlock told him before they both broke out into giggles.

* * *

><p>Mycroft had been reading the paper in the library when Lestrade walked in trying to look cross but failed miserably seeing as he was six and a half months along and carrying twins.<p>

"What the kitchen run out of sweets?" Mycroft asked not looking up from his paper

"Only you would be mad at the loss of sweets My. Sherlock is infuriating!" Greg growled throwing himself on the nearest piece of furniture

"I like umbrellas." The politician replied causing his partner to look at him like he was a crazy person

"What does that have to do with Sherlock?!" Greg demanded.

"I'm sorry I thought we were stating the obvious. Sherlock has always been infuriating Gregory and seeing how he is my younger brother and you agreed to marry to marry me you should get used to it.

"You've worked with Sherlock for years what makes now any different?" Mycroft wondered finally lowering his paper.

"I don't know. He just kept shoving case files in my face and screaming how who ever had worked the case needed to be tossed out the Yard on their ass. A few of them had been my cold cases as well!" Greg huffed before Mycroft walked over and kissed him

"Just leave Sherlock to John." Mycroft purred in Greg's ear leaning over the pregnant man causing his breathing to quicken before the other man stood up, straightened his three piece suit and headed for the door.

"Now let's go check on that cake."

* * *

><p><strong>Review if convenient. If inconvenient review anyways.<strong>

**Thanks for reading!^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay chapter five! I have also finally watched _The Empty Hearse_! I'm not really going to change much to make it match the show because I want this to be my own but Mary Morstan will be appearing in chapters now. This chapter includes blood. **

**Please Enjoy and don't feel afraid to PM me with any questions!^^**

***~Ravenwood316**

* * *

><p>After a nice long vacation away from work for both couples John and Sherlock were finally back at Baker Street to find Mycroft had hired someone to turn John's room into a nursery and clean the rest of the flat including Sherlock's bedroom.<p>

While Sherlock was complaining about not being able to find anything in the now organized flat John noticed a new frame on their wall

"Sherlock you have a Ph.D in Chemistry from Oxford?!" The older man asked flabbergasted as said detective walked out of their room.

"Why else do you think I have full access to all labs in St. Bart's and other places?" Sherlock told him as he started rummaging through the fridge before pulling out a tub of sour cream and proceeding to eat it with a spoon.

"That's not healthy for you or the children and I always thought it was because of Mycroft." John replied slightly repulsed as his husband kept eating straight sour cream

"I'm craving it John. Also not everything is because of my brother." Sherlock sighed as he curled up on his chair licking his spoon as John fell into his own chair.

Anything else I need to know about you Dr. Holmes?" John asked earning a snort from his lover

"I am no more a doctor than you are a ballerina John. That is simply a piece of paper that says I can legally posses and experiment with deadly chemicals and know what I am doing with them." Sherlock explained going back to eating his snack when a spot of red hit the creamy white of his sour cream.

"Sherlock you nose is bleeding." John stated worry written across his features as he handed his husband a napkin

"I'm fine John." Sherlock reassured the doctor tipping his head back and holding the napkin to his nose

"Sherlock I know that nose bleeds are normal during pregnancy but this is your forth one today." John sighed

"Sixth." Sherlock muttered causing John to look at him

"What?!"

"You heard me John this is my sixth today. They keep getting worse." the detective replied before rushing to the sink and throwing up blood.

"Christ Sherlock! That's it hospital, now!" John screamed pulling out his phone and hitting Mycroft's number as he grabbed everything they would need.

"Mycroft Holmes." Came the response

"Mycroft. Send. Car. Now!" John all but screamed into the phone as Mrs. Hudson walked in to see what the commotion was and screamed at what she found.

"The car should be there shortly. What's wrong with Sherlock?!" Mycroft demanded

"He's throwing up blood so if I were you I'd get him to a hospital. Now get that car here as fast as you can because if I lose Sherlock there will be hell to pay!" John told him hanging up and rushing to his lover's side

"Sherlock hang in there Mycroft is sending a car." John told him grabbing Sherlock's hospital bag and helping him down the stairs to the street where one of his brother's cars were waiting for them.

* * *

><p>Once at the private clinic owned by Mycroft Sherlock was whisked away by doctors and nurses leaving John standing there looking lost and covered in his husband's blood.<p>

shortly after Sherlock was admitted Mycroft and Lestrade showed up

"John what happened? Where's Sherlock?!" Mycroft demanded when he found the doctor frozen and covered in blood

"We had just got home and were talking about his Ph.D in Chemistry. He started eating a container of sour cream which has been one of his constant cravings and then his nose started bleeding again.

I had counted three before this last one but Sherlock said it had happened six times then he ran to the sink and threw up blood in our kitchen sink then a few times on me in the car." John replied stiffly clearly slipping into military doctor mode with his brain on auto-pilot as Mycroft had Greg taken away to get checked before making John sit down in the plush waiting room.

"I'll have Anthea go get you a change of clothes but in the meantime you need to relax. Sherlock and the children will be fine." Mycroft soothed hoping his new brother-in-law would calm down before someone got hurt.

John just numbly nodded before burying his face in his hands and waiting as he let Mycroft handle everything.

After washing up, changing clothes, and waiting what felt like hours but most likely was only a few moments the elder Holmes brother returned with a doctor

"John this is Dr. Chamberlin and he has come to talk to you." Mycroft told him as John looked up

"Mr. Watson"

"Doctor."

"Dr. Watson your husband suffered hemorrhaging due to the placenta around your children tearing. Right now we are prepping him for an emergency C-section to retrieve your triplets and Mr. Holmes-Watson is being started on transfusions. We will save all four of them Dr. Watson." Dr. Chamberlin explained before disappearing back through the ER doors.

* * *

><p>Mycroft was beside himself with worry.<p>

His baby brother's life was hanging by a thread, his own lover's life may be in danger, if anything happened to Sherlock Mycroft knew he would lose John too, and his brother's children and his own may not ever see the world.

The elder Holmes had already phoned John's sister and her wife, his mother and sister, Mary, Mrs. Hudson, Sally and Philip Anderson, and Molly and her husband. All of whom minus his mother and sister were now sitting in the waiting room waiting for any type of word about his brother or fiancé.

Mycroft had just sat down next to Mrs. Hudson who began fretting over him like she had with John when a very tired looking doctor Chamberlin called for the retired army doctor who all but ran to him.

"How is he?!" John demanded

"You can say anything you have to tell me in front of everyone else, they're family. Now just please tell me if my husband is alive." He added noticing how the other doctor wouldn't say anything in front of anyone but family.

"Sherlock Holmes-Watson suffered massive hemorrhaging due to the placenta around your children rupturing. We performed an emergency C-section and were able to deliver all three children without complication before stopping the bleeding and removing the ruptured placenta.

Mr. Holmes-Watson is currently sleeping off his anesthesia and we have him on blood transfusions but otherwise he's going to make a full recovery." Doctor Chamberlin told them before giving the room number.

After John ran off towards his husband's room doctor Chamberlin turned to Mycroft

"Mr. Holmes I am sorry that you've been waiting this long to hear about your partner but what I didn't tell Dr. Watson was your brother coded a few times so we needed all the help we could get." The doctor informed him

"It is fine Dr. Chamberlin I'm just glad my brother survived, I don't think John would have survived this time. Now what about Gregory?" Mycroft asked

"He and your twins are fine if you want to go see them. Granted they're six weeks early but are very healthy boys." Chamberlin smiled

"They're already here?!" Mycroft ghasped eyes going wide

"Mr. Lestrade deciced to go ahead with a C-section of his own so to avoid what your brother went through. All five babies are sleeping comfortably in our NICU and after a bit of observation should be ready to go home in a few weeks." The doctor explained before watching Mycroft go to Greg's room.

* * *

><p>John knocked on the door lightly before opening it and finding Sherlock asleep on the bed connected to an IV drip, blood transfusion line, and a nasal oxygen line. He looked so small and fragile as John walked over and sat by the bed taking his husband's hand.<p>

"You're an idiot you hear me? God Sherlock I thought I was going to lose you again only this time there would be no coming back two years later and me trying to kill you for real." John told him his voice cracking a bit as he nuzzled Sherlock's hand and kissed his long thin fingers.

"Oh you never know John I could have disappeared and returned again. Other than you trying to kill me it was quite fun trying to get you back." A rough scratchy voice muttered from the bed as John looked up to meet his husband's amazing color changing eyes. Right now his eyes were somewhere caught between aquamarine and spring green.

"As long as I had you I think I'd be fine." John told him reaching up to kiss him gently

"Have you seen the children yet?" Sherlock asked placing a hand on his now flatter stomach

"Not yet. They're in the NICU and I wanted to make sure you were alright." John replied running his fingers through the younger man's dark curls.

"I could get a nurse and see if I could take you to see them? I know the others in the waiting room would like to see you. " John added as Sherlock pulled him into the bed

"So Mycroft called Mrs. Hudson, Harry, Clara, Molly, Tom, Sally, Philip, and Mary?" Sherlock deduced by his husband's appearance and scent

"He called your mother and Enola but they're still in France." John smiled chuckling slightly at the frown Sherlock gave when he learned he was wrong.

"Call a nurse John I believe it's time we met our children." Sherlock murmured breathing in the scent of John's aftershave.

* * *

><p>After calling a nurse and making sure the IV and blood transfusion lines stayed in place the oxygen tube was removed and Sherlock placed in a wheelchair before John took him to meet their children.<p>

Being considered premies the three Holmes-Watson children were being kept in incubators next to their cousins who were being fawned over by their fathers

"Greg I didn't know you had a C-section as well." John commented when he saw the inspector detective in a wheelchair of his own

"I was given the choice of doing or waiting out my pregnancy and possibly end up like Sherlock so I went ahead with it. But this makes it easier for birthdays." The officer smirked turning back to the little blue bundle that was identical to the one in Mycroft's arm.

Sherlock shared a smile with his brother before rolling himself over to the three incubators marked Holmes-Watson where John was already holding one of their tiny babies

"Which one is that John?" Sherlock asked in a soft voice

"The one they pulled out first. He's got my hair and your curls." John smiled as Sherlock was handed their second son who had Sherlock's dark hair but it was straight like John's.

Sherlock and John were so wrapped around their sons they didn't notice Mycroft walk over

"Your children are lovely brother mine." He smiled leaning down to hug his brother before turning to the third incubator

"Would either of you mind if I held my niece?" He asked before the couple gave their consent.

Mycroft opened the incubator door and gently lifted the tiny little girl into his arms

"She looks like you did after you were born only with father's red hair." The politician laughed as Greg joined them and they all swapped babies.

* * *

><p>In the end Sherlock and John named their first born Hamish, their middle son James, and their little girl Sherrinford after Sherlock and Mycroft's older brother. While Mycroft and Greg named their identical twin boys Rory and Remy.<p>

When they finally allowed those waiting to see Greg, Sherlock, and the children Mrs. Hudson immediately pulled Sherlock into her arms

"I know you love dramatics dear but do please stop scaring John like that. I don't think either of us would ever get over losing you for a second time." She told him as he hugged back

"I'm sorry Emma. The experiment was going flawlessly and all of the animal subjects had contractions. I didn't thatI'd hemorrhage like I did."Sherlock apologized before the older woman left the room with the others to go see the triplets in the NICU introducing herself to then as Granny.

* * *

><p><strong>Review if convenient. If inconvenient review anyway.<strong>

**Thanks for reading!^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome**** to chapter six! This one kind of jumps around a bit and a few of the next chapters will to so please bear with me. Please enjoy!^^**

**I own nothing but the kids!**

***~Ravenwood316**

* * *

><p>Greg, Sherlock, and the children had to stay in the private clinic for a few days for observation. But now Sherlock was standing in his clinic room doing up the buttons on his favorite purple shirt happy he could wear it again.<p>

"Sherlock are you ready to go home?" John asked as he walked through the door holding their daughter Sherrinford

"Yes John I am more than ready to go home with you and the children. Now hand over my little girl." Sherlock smiled as he took the tiny girl from his husband.

Being the only girl of the five children Sherri Holme-Watson quickly had everyone wrapped around her little finger. The small child was dressed in a cute little light blue dress with a black bow in her thin red curls.

"Hello Sherri are you ready to go home with Daddy and your brothers? Papa is very excited to go home with daddy." The detective smiled over the girl at his husband as his daughter giggled as John led them to where Harry, Clara, and Mrs. Hudson were waiting with Hamish and James.

* * *

><p>Once home the first thing Sherlock did was fall face first onto the couch leaving John to try and juggle three infant carriers up the stairs.<p>

"You know you could help me with the children." John huffed as Hamish and James woke up and started crying cause Sherlock to walk over and scoop them both up.

"I'll see to the boys why don't you show Sherrinford around." Sherlock told his husband as he took the boys into the bedroom leaving John with their daughter who was staring up at him calmly.

Lisette Sherrinford Joan Holmes-Watson was a quite girl and the only one of their children with three names like Sherlock. She was also the only one of the three to get the detective's strange eyes and high cheekbones.

John leaned down and lifted the girl into his arms walking into the sitting room

"Hello Sherri and welcome to Baker Street. This is our flat and right now we're standing in the sitting room. At the moment the place is clean but knowing your papa the place will be covered in case files and experiments as soon as the Yard lets him work again." John chuckled marveling at how his daughter looked around taking everything in.

"You really are Sherlock's daughter aren't you little one." He smiled rocking her gently as he walked around showing her the flat as Sherlock did the same with the boys after he calmed them down.

* * *

><p>Sherlock loved his children and recorded everything in three different journals labeled with each of their names. It had been six months since their birth and even longer since he had been on a proper case.<p>

While watching his children grow and playing with them was fun Sherlock was still Sherlock. He'd play his violin and watch as three pairs of different colored eyes turned to watch him or he would do small experiments as the children slept.

Today he was lounged on his chair holding Hamish as James and Sherri rolled around together giggling. Hamish William Holmes-Watson looked like a tiny John only his blonde hair was curly and the child had received Sherlock' mother's brown eyes. He was a quite child but not as quite as his sister and was more interested in the telly than experiments like his daddy.

Setting Hamish down Sherlock picked up his second oldest they had named James Scott Holmes-Watson.

James had Sherlock's dark hair and John's eyes with a perfect mix of both of their features. The little boy was always doing something to torment his other siblings much like the man he was named for but both John and Sherlock hoped that he would grow out of it. Then there was Sherri being the only girl had quickly become the one who was spoiled the most.

Getting up Sherlock carefully picked up his children and carried them down the stairs and loaded the boys in the double stroller while he strapped Sherri to his chest with a baby carrier before pushing the pram out the door and onto the streets of London.

Sherlock had decided to stroll through Hyde Park since it was such a nice day and the children seemed to enjoy listening to him make deductions about the other people in the park. The consulting detective was enjoying his time with his children when his peace was broken by the ringing if his phone. Pulling it out before it could upset his kids Sherlock pressed the call button and put the device against his ear.

"What is it Lestrade I'm out with the children right now and John is at work." Sherlock answered huffing a bit at his soon to be brother-in-law's timing

"Hello to you too Sherlock." The Inspector Detective replied

"There's been a rather gruesome murder and I figured you could use a good case but I guess you're not interested." Greg told him

"Nonsense of course I want to work the case. Where is it?" Sherlock asked getting the address, finding out it was within walking distance, and took his kids to their first crime scene.

* * *

><p>"Sherlock why the hell did you bring the triplets?!" Lestrade shouted instead of greeting the other detective<p>

"Simple I told you I was out with them and John was at work. Did you really think I would simply leave my children alone Lestrade?" Sherlock huffed locking the wheels of the pram and shifting the baby carrier so Sherri was now on his back before walking over to the body.

Sherlock leaned over the bloody body of a young girl and pulled on a pair of latex gloves

"She's 18 years old, college student studying abroad, Andersen you idiot stop your breathing, multiple sexual partners last one being her English professor. You're looking for a short man, left handed, and most likely in most of her classes." Sherlock deduced causing Sherri to giggle and clap and the others simply stare at him.

Sherlock was about to go on when a tiny high pitched voice behind him giggled

"Homicide!"

The entire crime scene was silent watching the little girl giggle at her first word as her brothers joined her

"Idiot!" James said happily looking up at Andersen as Hamish shouted his first word of

"Lestrade!" From said inspector detective's arms.

"Well I've told you everything you need to know to find the killer. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go record my children's' first word and call John." Sherlock announced before putting his boys back into the stroller and leaving the scene to call his husband.

* * *

><p>Later that evening after finding the co-ed's killer Greg returned to the home he shared with Mycroft and told the nanny to take a break as his picked up his sons<p>

"Hello boys daddy's home." He smiled at them as Rory and Remy giggled in his arms

Both boys were identical with Mycroft's eyes and Greg's brown hair with the only way to tell them apart being Remy had a small birth mark on his bum. Greg was enjoying his quite time with his boys so much that he didn't hear when Mycroft entered the room.

"So how is my little family?" The elder Holmes asked leaning down to hug and kiss Greg before pulling Rory into his arms

"I'm fine My simply wondering when our boys will say their first words. Sherlock's three said their's today." Greg told him causing the politician to raise an eyebrow

"Really? What did they say? Probably the usual drabble of papa, daddy, or some other mundane first word." Mycroft scoffed

"No Sherri was first by screaming homicide after Sherlock finished stating the killer, James called Andersen an idiot, and little Hamish said my last name seeing as that's all Sherlock calls me by." Greg told his lover laughing a bit at Mycroft's shocked face.

"Sherlock showed up to a crime scene with the triplets?" Mycroft asked

"Yeah but that was kind of my fault. He was already out with them and John was at work so unless he turned down the case,which we all know would mean Hell froze over, he kind of had to bring them." Greg replied as they settled their twins down for the night and retired to their large master suite.

"I guess it was bound to happen sooner or later. Sherlock taking his kids to a crime scene but still." Mycroft tutted as they both got ready for bed

"They were pretty good. Stayed quite while Sherlock worked and I think the only one that actually saw the body was Sherrinford but then again that girl is a bit too much like her 'mother'." Greg laughed crawling into his side of the bed curling next to Mycroft who was on his tablet reading John's new blog post about Sherlock and the children.

"Yes but she'll make for an interesting deduction player. Only playing with Sherlock gets boring." Mycroft giggled checking his brother's website as well

"Sherlock is still infuriating and John was crazy for marrying him." Greg muttered before relaxing

"I still like umbrellas and cake is delicious." Mycroft chuckled before turning of the light and falling asleep with Greg in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Review if convenient. If inconvenient review anyway.<strong>

**Thanks for reading!^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven! This ends weird but will carry over to chapter eight. Thank you for sticking with this story it makes me happy to know you guys like it! Enjoy!^^**

**I own nothing but the children.**

**If you have any questions please feel free to PM me.**

***~Ravenwood316**

* * *

><p>Greg Lestrade was exhausted. It was a few weeks before his twins' first birthday, he was backed up at work, Mycroft had been in back to back meetings for two months, and John and Sherlock had decided to celebrate their first wedding anniversary by cashing in the plane tickets Mycroft gave them as a wedding present and go on their honeymoon leaving their three children with the Inspector and his husband.<p>

All five children were currently in the nursery playing with the nanny or so he thought when the door opened revealing his older son Rory followed by his cousin Hamish.

"Boys why aren't you with the nanny?" He asked walking over to the two toddlers

"James and Wemy were being mean and we can't find Sherwi." Hamish replied looking up at his uncle as Rory gripped his leg

"Daddy make them stop." The tiny brunette whimpered as he picked them both up and returned to the nursery to find Remy and James crying in the playpen and the nanny running around searching.

"What the heck is going on here?!" Greg demanded being careful not to swear in front of the children even though the triplets sounded like sailors sometimes

"I was watching the children when James and Remy started pulling Lisete's hair. The little miss threw a block hitting her brother in the side of the head before screaming 'homicide' for some reason. When I turned back around the girl was gone and so were Rory and Hamish." The nanny Kate replied fearful of her job now.

Greg put the boys down and looked at the small bruise forming on the side of James' dark head confirming the story of the block

"Homicide was Sherri's first word and if we don't find her it'll be both our heads. While Sherlock and John love their kids equally Sherlock had always wanted a girl and Mycroft had always wanted a niece." Greg told her leaving her to tend to the remaining four kids before searching the house for the small girl.

After searching the huge house from top to bottom Greg was about to give up and call Sally and Philip to see if they could find the girl they had deemed the mini freak when he heard muffled voices coming from the library

Opening the door Greg found Mycroft sitting in one of the many wingback chairs with little Sherrinford sitting contentedly on his lap while the politician read her a few of John's blog posts.

"Aren't you afraid those will give her nightmares?" Greg asked walking over to the pair

"John's posts are a lot more condensed than the case files Sherlock reads to them." Mycroft replied running his fingers through the little girl's curly red hair

"So where was she? I've been looking for her for hours which is why I guess I didn't know you were home." Greg wondered watching Sherri relax into the touch like a cat

"I arrived home an hour ago to find her curled up on our bed. When I asked her why she told me her brother James and our Remy had been mean to her again and she got lost trying to find you.

"So I picked her up and we've been in here since." Mycroft answered putting his phone back in his pocket and standing up holding Sherri close as the quiet girl watched Greg with Sherlock's unnerving ever changing eyes hidden behind his husband's red hair.

* * *

><p>A few days later found Greg, Mycroft, Mary, Mrs. Hudson, and the children at the airport waiting for John and Sherlock's plane to land.<p>

"Aren't you three excited? Papa and daddy are coming home!" Mrs. Hudson smiled as she shifted Hamish in her arms as the little boy laughed as James struggled in Mycroft's grasp

"They coming home?" Sherri asked looking up at Mary who was holding the triplets' older half sister Charlotte

"Yes dear Daddy and Sherlock are coming home." Mary smiled down at her. Mary hadn't found out about Charlotte until after her and John had broken off their marriage. The woman had loved John but knew his heart belonged to the dark haired detective and had even given them her blessing.

Once she told John about their baby it was agreed that the doctor would still play a big part in the child's life till Sherlock announced his own pregnancy when she was six months along. Now the two of them were included in everything that happened with the family of 221B Baker Street.

* * *

><p>So there they all were waiting for the couple's arrival when Sherri pulls her tiny hand from Mary's and ran forward as fast as her little legs could take her when she saw a familiar black Belstaff trench coat.<p>

"Papa! Daddy!" She screamed happily running straight into Sherlock's waiting arms

"There's my girl! Oh how daddy and I have missed you! Haven't we daddy?" Sherlock grinned at his husband kissing their daughter and handing him the giggling child

"Of course we have!" John laughed as their boys ran over finally free of the hands that had held them back

"How have my boys been? Were you good for your uncle Mycroft and Aunt Geoff? How about your Aunt Mary and Granny?" Sherlock asked pulling the boys into his arms as the others came closer.

"For the last time Sherlock my name is Greg!" Greg snapped as his twin boys struggled in his arms to greet their uncles

"Whatever _Greg." _Sherlock huffed causing everyone to laugh

"Back to my question, were the children good?" The consulting detective asked setting his sons down and taking his nephews as John shifted Sherri to hold Charlotte as well.

"Gave the nanny hell but yes they were good whenever James and Remy weren't being mean and Sherri wasn't being a mini you." Greg replied as they all left the airport to go out for a family dinner at Angelo's.

* * *

><p>After a nice meal at Angelo's where Angelo refused to let Sherlock pay for the meal resulting in a very handsome tip, everyone parted ways and the small family of five returned home to Baker Street. John and Sherlock smiled at each other as they laid in their bed with all three of their children sprawled out across them.<p>

"While I did enjoy Tahiti I did rather miss this. Having our children so close and did you see how big Charlotte is getting?" Sherlock smiled at his husband

"Yes I missed this too and too bad Mary and I didn't work out but at least she's still in our lives." John hummed running his fingers through James' dark hair

"I am sorry about that John, but I didn't think you understood my veiled words. I truly was happy for you and Mary I just concealed my feelings in my speech to mainly give myself closure. How was I supposed to know that you two would get the marriage annulled and that you'd turn up here asking for a proper relationship a month later?" Sherlock sighed pulling Hamish closer as Sherri slept peacefully between her parents.

"Simple when you came back Mary said that she'd be ok if I left her and went after you but at the time I was still telling people I wasn't gay. I never realized how much I loved you till I pieced everything together from your Best Man speech at the wedding.

"I explained everything to Mary who said she understood perfectly so we decided to get an annulment. While I wish I was there more for her and Charlotte I wouldn't trade any of this for the world Sherlock." John smiled kissing his husband before they both fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next few days were filled with birthday party plans and a serial murder investigation which took a toll on both Greg and Sherlock who left the party planning to Mycroft, John, and Anthea.<p>

When the kids' birthday arrived the two families threw a huge party at Mycroft's house who had gone all out to celebrate the first birthday of his twins and his brother's triplets

"I must say Mycroft, I'm impressed." Sherlock told his brother as he looked around at the decorations which included pony rides, face painting, a magician, a petting zoo, and a a train ride.

"Though you do realize all the children present are only a year old or younger don't you?" Sherlock added indicating their combined five children, the one and a half year old Charlotte, and Stella who was Sally and Phillip's ten month old

"Greg wanted the train, I figured that you would have fun telling everyone how the magician did his tricks and why they're wrong, Rory and Remy like ponies, face painting is fun, and John thought a petting zoo would be a nice touch." Mycroft replied as they watched Greg ride the train before laughing.

The party was going well and it was almost time for cake and presents when Greg's phone rang. While the DI was answering the call Sherri ran up to Sherlock and Mycroft bouncing cutely in her green party dress

"Papa! Uncle Mycroft! Make the magic man cry!" She giggled as Sherlock laughed and picked her up

"What do you think brother shall we make the magic man cry?" The younger Holmes asked grinning at his brother

"Afraid making the gardner cry is going to have to wait Sherlock there's been another murder. Sally, Phillip we're back on the clock!" Greg announced as Sherlock sighed and handed Sherri to Mycroft

"Sorry Kitten but papa has to go save London again." Sherlock told her kissing her forehead

"You need to stay here with daddy, uncle Mycroft, Granny, aunty Molly, and aunt Mary. Just don't let uncle Mycroft eat all the cake." He added before kissing John and their boys goodbye and got into the squad car with the others.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the scene Sherlock noticed something different compared to the other murders.<p>

"This one is different!" Sherlock stated as he hopped gracefully out of the car and walking toward the scene with his coat billowing behind him as the others followed. The victim was on her back with two jagged stab wounds on her chest but what caught Sherlock's eye were all the photographs in the nice sized studio.

"Female, late twenties, married but unhappy with her husband's job as a photographer, mother of one, recently moved to London from New York City most likely her husband wanting to return to his country of birth, judging by the stab wounds she knew her attacker seeing as these are on her chest and not her back like the others." Sherlock deduced as he walked around the studio using the photos and the body to prove himself.

"Most likely looking for a man in his early thirties probably has some connection to her husband in which the husband is in danger and needs to be put under protection." The detective concluded turning to the others who just stared before Greg started shouting orders.

While Greg did his job Sherlock looked through the photos till he found one that made him pause. It was a photo he hadn't seen since uni of a younger him, Sebastian Wilkes, and someone he hadn't thought about since meeting John. Looking through the other photos Sherlock found his suspicion confirmed when he heard a voice on the other side of the police tape.

"What do you mean my wife is dead?! I just stepped out to get a new SD card for my camera!" The voice exclaimed distress clear in the familiar tenor. Walking over to the tape Sherlock saw that the man hadn't changed much since their last meeting. Same reddish brown hair, same green eyes, and still one of few people who stood tall enough to look him in the eye.

"Hello Victor Trevor."

* * *

><p><strong>Review if convenient. If inconvenient review anyways.<strong>

**Thanks for reading!^^ **


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay eight chapters! This has a bit more about Victor. Fell free to PM me with questions and enjoy!^^**

**I own nothing but the children**

***~Ravenwood316**

* * *

><p>Victor stood before him looking the same as he did the day they parted the only difference now being he was a bit older and he was trying to hold onto a little boy who kept asking for his mother.<p>

"Sherlock Holmes as I live and breathe. I heard that you had died." Victor replied both clearly not sure how to proceed

"I faked my death for various reasons then after letting that run its course I came back. Um why don't we go someplace else to talk Victor. Your son doesn't need to see his mother in her current state." Sherlock told him leading the man away ignoring the looks he was getting from Lestrade, Philip, and Sally.

Once they were a safe distance away Victor turned to the detective

"Sherlock what happened back there?" The man asked

"She was in the wrong place at the wrong time. The man who did this was after you I believe." Sherlock replied being careful not to say killer in front of the child

"Why are you censoring your words around Nick? You hate children and never censor your words." Victor wondered

"I do not hate children and even have three of my own and no child should have to be told their mother was murdered by a stranger." Sherlock answered checking his phone to see if John or anyone had contacted him about his kids.

"You with kids? Last I saw you Peter was still your supplier and you were drugged out of your mind." Victor sighed

"No I had just gotten off drugs and found you leaving the flat, and if you were wondering yes I still live there." Sherlock told him looking away

"I'm sorry for leaving you like that Sherlock but you seem to be doing well if the ring on your left hand is anything to go by. You decide to switch to women?" Victor wondered adjusting his hold onto his son.

"Hm? Oh no you know me Victor never been much into women. I married a man and together we have a set of triplets. Today is their first birthday along with my twin nephews. Lestrade back there is my brother-in-law. Somehow he managed to get Mycroft to settle down." Sherlock replied

"Really? Never thought I'd see the day Mycroft settled down." Victor said before they both shared a laugh.

* * *

><p>After taking Victor back to the Yard and getting his statement Lestrade agreed that Victor needed protection as the murderer was arrested so Sherlock suggested they take him back to the party with them.<p>

When they arrived John was confused on who Victor was while Lestrade, Sally, and Anderson were trying to figure out how he knew Sherlock

"Victor! I didn't think that I'd ever see you again." Mycroft greeted earning a look from Sherlock

"Mycroft play nice, he just lost his wife. Now where are my children?" Sherlock asked kissing John hello and earning a raised brow from Victor.

"The kids are taking a nap in the library. Mary and the others are with them." John replied kissing back before Sherlock was tackled from behind by a tiny body

"Papa you came back!" Sherri's high pitched voice giggled causing everyone to looka at her

"Sherri I thought you were sleeping with your siblings, Stella, and your cousins." John told her as Sherlock grinned and picked her up holding her close

"I heard talking and snuck out," she smiled before nuzzling closer to Sherlock and noticing Victor and his son

"Who are they and why are they here?" She asked as Victor looked the tiny female Sherlock clone over.

"This is Victor and his son Nikolai. Victor is an old friend of papa's who just had something sad happen to his wife." Sherlock answered not looking up from the girl

"She was murdered wasn't she? Because you left with uncle Greg and you only go with uncle Greg when he's too stupid to solve a murder on his own." Came the girl's reply as Victor stared, Greg glared, John sighed, Mycroft just stood there, and Sherlock laughed

"Oh how did I get such a clever girl?! Yes this case was about his wife and no you can't help with it. Now why don't you take young Nikolai here into the library and play a game with the others." Sherlock smiled giving her a quick eskimo kiss to the nose and setting her down. Victor set his son down and nodded before the two kids went back to the library.

"Ok will someone please explain what is going on here?" John asked looking at the Holmes brothers and Victor

"This is Victor Trevor John. He was my previous lover and flatmate before I met you. Victor meet Dr. John H. Watson, my husband." Sherlock replied as the detective lead Victor off to discuss what would happen next and to catch up.

"So the day you left the flat you went to Russia?" Sherlock asked once he and Victor were alone in Mycroft's study

"Yeah I went there to clear my head, take photos, and try to start over. There I met Ana and we got married before we started to travel. I didn't know Ana had connections to the Russian mafia but why were they after me?" Victor asked

"Simple you took her away. They would have killed her too but you were supossed to die this time but Greg's men have arrested the ones responsiable." Sherlock replied not looking at him causing Victor to sigh.

"I did love you Sherlock but at the time you kept getting arrested, you were in and out of rehab, and well I just felt like you didn't love me back." Victor told him sipping the scotch Sherlock had offrerd

"Oh Victor of course I loved you and was hurt when you left but I think I should thank you because that was the day I met John." Sherlock smiled

"It seems in the end even though you lost your wife, your leaving was for the best. We've both grown and started families. I'd very much like to try to be friends again Victor. That is if you'll have me as a friend." Sherlock offered earning a smile in response

"I'd like that Sherlock." Victor told him as the door opened revealing the fact John, Lestrade, Sally, and Philip were evesdropping as Sherlock's mother walked by and waved

"Oh Victor so good to see you again dear!" Before walking away.

* * *

><p>After explaining everything about his past relationship with Victor to John the group finally went back to the library where they found Enola sleeping on one of the couches, Molly had left for some alone time with her husband Tom, Harry and Clara were trying to catch Remy who was streaking around the room, and Mary trying to keep the other children under control.<p>

"What is going on in here?!" Greg demanded loudly but not enough to gain a response before Sherlock looked to John who just calmly walked into the room and in his best military voice shouted

"Attention!" Causing everyone to stop except of the very naked Remy who John scooped ino his arms

"Right. Now would someone like to explain what is going on in here?" He asked finding the boy's clothes.

"Remy lost a bet so he had to take off his clothes." James replied

"Basically James and Remy were being mean to Nikolai and Sherrinford told them to stop. James then shoved his sister and Remy said that she would lose in a fight so they bet that if Sherri won Remy would run around naked. Sherrinford won and well you saw the end result." Mary answered as John checked Remy and Sherri for injuries.

Once the kids were calm and dressed in Remy's case, it as time for cake and presents. All five of the birthday children received toys, books, and clothes but Sherlock surprised Sherri with her very own violin earning him a huge hug from his daughter

"Um why the violin?" Greg asked as everyone watched

"Simple when we asked the kids what they wanted for their birthday the boys both said they wanted action figures, all Sherri wanted was to learn how to play the violin like Sherlock. He's also planning on teaching her piano with Mycroft." John answered with a smile watching as Mary and Victor exchanged numbers.

* * *

><p><strong>Review if convenient. If inconvenient review anyway.<strong>

**Thank you for reading!^^ **


	9. Chapter 9

**Yay nine chapters! This one is full of drama and there might be a few triggers so you have been warned.**

**I own nothing but the children and Samuel!**

**Any questions please PM me.**

**Please enjoy!^^**

***~Ravenwood316 **

* * *

><p>Sherlock never thought he'd be to another wedding, outside his own and possibly his children's seeing as Greg and Mycroft simply eloped, but here he was at the wedding of Mary Watson and Victor Trevor.<p>

"Sherlock isn't this exciting?" John asked happy that Mary included him seeing as he and Sherlock were the reason for the annulment

"Yes I guess it is. Your wedding was more interesting though." Sherlock replied watching his now six year old children play with their half sister Charlotte and Victor's son Nikolai.

Mary and Victor had been dating for five years since they had met on the murder case Sherlock worked on the triplets' first birthday and Sherlock had to admit that he was very happy for the couple.

"But still I'm happy for Mary and it was a nice wedding no matter what you say Sherlock." John told him kissing his cheek and walking over to hug Mary

"Papa does this mean we get to see uncle Victor more?" Hamish asked fixing his glasses and pushing his blonde curls out of his dark brown eyes

"Yes it does Mishy." Sherlock answered

"Yay! I like uncle Victor papa and auntie Mary looks happy too!" The little boy smiled as his brother James tackled him.

Hamish was a good quiet boy who enjoyed keeping his nose in a book while his brother James liked anything loud and with his black hair and bright blue eyes the boy was going to be trouble all the way up till he left the nest.

Smiling at his boys Sherlock turned his attention to his little girl with her dark curly red hair and pale ever changing eyes the girl, who was a carbon copy of Sherlock with John's sense of justice and sound mind, would be quite the little hell raiser when older.

Sherlock also happily watched John and Mary's daughter Charlotte who had come to be like another daughter to the consulting detective. The girl was a pretty lemon blonde with John's eyes and Mary's sharp wit and good looks.

Giving one last glance at the kids Sherlock left them in the care of his and Victor's old roommate Sebastian Wilkes before also walking over and congratulating the happy couple.

* * *

><p>The reception was a lot of fun and both Sherlock and John were completely smashed just like they were at John's stag party when he had been Mary's groom. Walking up the stairs to the room they had left the children in both men sobered up immediately when they found the room empty.<p>

"John where are our children?" Sherlock asked glancing at his husband before noticing the open window

"John. John where's my phone? I need to call my brother now John!" Sherlock stated voice growing louder till he was near shouting causing Mary and Victor to run in as Sherlock called his older brother.

"Sherlock do you have any idea how late it is? Or are you drunk calling me again?" Came Mycroft's tired greeting

"Shut up Mycroft, I may be drunk but trust me when I say the effects have gone away. Mycroft my children are missing along with Charlotte and Nikolai. If you don't help me find them My so help me everyone will wish that I was a high functioning Sociopath!" Sherlock spat into the phone as a search party was started to look for the children.

Mycroft was about to ask if his brother was joking when a maid burst in waking Greg screaming that the twins were missing and the nanny was dead.

"Sherlock calm down someone cut the security system and the surveillance system here, killed our nanny, and took our boys as well. don 't worry brother mine we will catch these bastards and get our children back." Mycroft told his brother as he and Greg checked the house and surrounding grounds.

* * *

><p>While search parties were being set up James woke up in the back of a truck tied up with his siblings, cousins, and Nikolai.<p>

"Hey guys wake up where are we?" He called as the others slowly woke up

"How did we get here? Last thing I remember is a man coming in through our window and smelling something weird before going back to sleep." Rory wondered

"I think we were drugged. Because that happened to us. We were sleeping upstairs while the adults went to the party and a man came in and everything went dark." Sherri stated

"That would explain why my head hurts." Hamish muttered as he sat up

"Yes but does anyone know why we were taken or where we're going?" Charlotte asked

"No clue but it could have something to do with one of uncle Sherlock's cases or something." Remy shrugged as Nikolai stared at all of them

"You six are completely mad!" he told them as tears streaked his face.

"Nikolai we're all scared but since daddy and papa take cases that cause their paths to cross with dangerous criminals, auntie Mary used to be a spy, uncle Greg is an Inspector Detective at New Scotland Yard, and uncle Mycroft is pretty much the British Government we've all pretty much gotten used to the idea that we would be used as a weak point." James explained

"But still we're only six and you guys are talking like adults!" the half Russian boy cried finally realizing what kind of family his father had married into Before Sherri found a way out of her binds and slaps him

"I'm sorry for slapping you but right now we need to think like adults." She apologized as she started untying the others.

Sherri had just gotten Nikolai free and was starting on freeing her brothers when the truck stopped and the doors flew open

"Trying to escape are you?" One of the men asked grabbing a fistful of Sherri's hair and jerking her sharply backwards causing her the shriek in pain

"Looks like the little ginger here just volunteered to be the first test subject Gaul" the man laughed dragging Sherri behind him as the others were pulled from the truck.

Once inside Sherri was taken into one room while the other six kids were shoved into another room with a man who was setting up a laptop with a webcam.

* * *

><p>It had been three days since the children went missing and Sherlock was currently wearing a rut into Mycroft's carpet in the library where the three families were gathered.<p>

"Sherlock would you _please_ sit down?!" The elder Holmes brother asked earning a glare from the younger

"My children are missing and you want me to sit around like an idiot instead of trying to find them?" Sherlock growled but before anyone could remind the consulting detective that all of their children were missing Mycroft's laptop pinged signaling that he had an incoming video message.

Not recognizing the caller and not really thinking about it Mycroft hit the answer button filling his screen with the faces of six very frightened children and the sadistic smirk of one of the men who had taken them.

"Children!" Everyone in the room cried rushing to crowd around the screen

"Who are you and why the hell did you take our children?!" Victor demanded

"Children are you alright?!" Mary asked

"Boys thank God you're alright!" Greg breathed

"Sherri? Where's Sherrinford? What the hell have you done with my daughter?!" Sherlock growled noticing the lack of wild curly red hair

"Hello Mycroft Holmes, remember me?" Came a voice as the camera switched from the six kids to a man the reminded everyone but Victor and Mary a bit too much like James' namesake Who was currently holding a very still Sherringford in his lap as the little girl trembled in his grasp.

"Samuel Harrison why have you taken my children, nieces, and nephews?" Mycroft asked calmly as the others stared at him

"You know this man?" Sherlock growled as Samuel laughed

"Ah Sherlock at last! Yes your brother knows me we were roommates in boarding school and college much like you and Mr. Trevor there but unlike you two we never had a physical relationship. To answer your question Mycroft I simply wanted your attention since you haven't taken any of my threats seriously." Samuel replied running a finger down Sherri's cheek earning a growl from both her parents.

"Your brother's daughter is quite pretty for a girl her age. Clearly his child proven in her looks and captivating sea glass colored eyes, but also a bit of you being the only one out of the group to get your red hair. I should also mention that while only six her intellect is already on par if not superior to both yours and your brother's." He hummed

"She figured out how to untie herself and was caught freeing the others so I decided she would be the perfect piece to start with." he commented picking up a syringe filled with something

"See this syringe Mycroft? Its contents happen to be something new that I'm working on and I've been looking for a test subject which I do believe I've just found." Samuel smiled quickly injecting the syringe into Sherri's neck causing her to yelp and her parents to turn murderous.

"I've also injected the children. Three with something harmless and three with something with a bit of kick but I am quite interested in what will happen to the little princess here." He added smiling at them as he pulled the girl closer who bit him in return.

"Papa's gonna find us and if Daddy, auntie Mary, uncle Victor, or uncle Greg don't get you first uncle Mycroft is going to make you disappear so no one will ever find the body. You messed with the wrong family mister. Nobody messes with the Holmes' or the Watson's and survives." She spat before glaring into the camera

"Find us. We'll be waiting." She told them before the screen went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Before anyone asks no Samuel isn't a pedophile he just has a very strange obsession I might touch on later.<strong>

**Review if convenient. If inconvenient review anyway. ;)**

**Thanks for reading! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten! I'm not very happy with this chapter but I hope you guys like it. The next chapter will probably be another time skip.**

**I own nothing but the children and Samuel.**

**If you have any questions or just want to say hi don't hesitate to PM me! ^^ **

**Enjoy! ^^**

***~Ravenwood316 **

* * *

><p>It had been six weeks since the children had gone missing and other than the weekly web calls from Samuel the search had come up short. Currently Sherlock and the others were standing once again in Mycroft's library waiting for the call. After the first one Myroft told them that Samuel had been a very promising Bio chemist but instead put his knowledge into bio weapons instead of choosing to help the populace.<p>

When the call finally came they were greeted by the normal sight of Rory, Remy, Charlotte, Nikolai, Hamish, and James sitting in front of the camera. They had deduced that Rory, Charlotte, and Hamish were the three that had received the syringes "with a kick" as Samuel had put it since according to John all three showed signs of having contracted a strong strain of the common cold. But the one that worried everyone the most was Sherringford.

During each call Samuel would hold the girl in his lap after dressing her up like a doll. It was clear the girl was ill by her deathly pale skin, sunken feverish eyes, the glassy stare her sea blue-green eyes held, and the way she trembled clearly lacking the strength to sit up on her own.

"Hello again Mycroft. I see you lurking there Sherlock along with all the others in your little so called 'family'." Samuel greeted petting Sherri's sweat drenched hair as Sherlock snarled

"Stop touching my daughter!" He growled causing Samuel to laugh

"Oh do keep the boy on a chain Mycroft wouldn't want a psychopath loose on London again. Must keep the streets safe and all, I mean isn't that your job Mycroft?" The mad man sneered pulling the girl closer none of them seeing the flash of silver in Sherri's hand till the girl's eyes flashed with life looking for all the world like a tiny female Sherlock as she turned around.

"He's a sociopath do your research!" She told him before shoving a pair of wickedly sharp scissors through his jugular coating her in his blood as she turned back to the screen

"And since all of you seem too stupid to remember uncle Mycroft had Rory and Remy microchipped and Hamish, James, Charlotte, and I are all still wearing the bracelets with tracking devices in them. Now would you lot _please_ stop fooling around with pointless searches and find us already?!

"I do believe we are in a wear house somewhere outside of London and with my fever rising I'd very much not like to die out here!" She lectured before coughing harshly coming away with blood on her lips.

* * *

><p>In the end it didn't take long for the children to be found, admitted to the hospital, the body to be disposed of, and the rest of Samuel's men to be placed behind bars.<p>

When they had found the children Charlotte, Hamish, James, Nikolai, Remy and Rory all ran into their arms while Sherri sat on the lap of the man she just killed giving them all a perfect copy of Sherlock's glare clearly showing off her Holmes blood

"Finally you idiots arrive! Papa, Uncle Mycroft I for one am disappointed in both of you. This should have been easy and if it wasn't for the fact that I can no longer move and the only reason I had the scissors is his assistant was careless enough to leave them out where I could take them when she dressed my up!" The girl spat as John checked her and the body before letting the paramedics take his daughter away.

Sherri was the only one in need of an extended stay after they were all treated for mild dehydration and minor injuries seeing as she had some unknown virus coursing through her veins and was put in a medical coma.

Sherlock was beating himself up for forgetting about the trackers and the chips his brother had implanted while said brother was being yelled at by Lestarde for microchipping their children like dogs.

"Sherlock stop blaming yourself for this." John told him tiredly as walked up to his lover leaving their two other children with Mary and Victor

"But Sherri's right John. How could I have been so stupid to forget those stupid tracking bracelet's the Yard were trying out?! I mean they were all wearing them! I was just beat by a six year old!" Sherlock cried as John pulled him into his arms

"Yes but she's our six year old and the daughter of Sherlock Holmes the most brilliant man in the world. Sherringford is exactly like you Sherlock, and while I don't think the world is ready for two of you, I do think that her mind is something to be celebrated." John told his husband with a kiss.

* * *

><p>The doctors let Sherringford sleep a week and a half to make sure her fever had in fact broken before slowly bringing the comatose girl back into the world of the living. Sherlock and John were waiting outside with Lestrade, Mary, Mycroft, Victor, and the children as Sherlock paced the hallway.<p>

"Oh Sherlock would you please calm down? That girl does not need you adding any kind of stress brother mine." Mycroft told his brother who stalked over to him and towered over the politician

"In my view brother mine this whole thing was your fault seeing as Samuel was your acquaintance." The younger Holmes growled as John pulled him away

"Sherlock this wasn't your brother's fault. Sure he knew the person who did this but our children are fine and Sherri is waking up today." John soothed as Sherlock started to relax.

they didn't have to wait long before a doctor stepped out and told them the girl was awake and was asking for her parents. When Sherlock and John heard that they both rushed into the room where a very groggy Sherringford lay on the bed looking over at them with tired sea foam green eyes and a small smile as she reached for them

"Papa! Daddy!" She cried as they pulled their daughter into their arms holding her close

"Oh Sherri I'm so sorry I didn't figure it out in time and for forgetting about the trackers." Sherlock told her running his hand through her hair

"It's alright papa and I'm sorry for calling you stupid but sometimes you really are quite daft." She replied causing both her parents to laugh as the others walked in to celebrate the beginning of Sherringford's recovery.

* * *

><p><strong>If convenient leave a review. If inconvenient leave one anyway.<strong>

**Thank you for reading! ^^**


End file.
